The present disclosure relates generally to inflatable game balls having one or more grip zones that improve the handling characteristics of the ball. Methods of making such grip zone(s) using a soft, compressible, elastic thread stitched into the outer cover panel(s) of the ball are also disclosed. The stitches and/or resulting grip zone may have an enhanced coefficient of friction (or frictional coefficient) over other components of the ball, and the resulting grip zone provides better grip, handling, and playability characteristics. These methods are particularly useful for enhancing the grippability of the covers of certain inflated game balls or sportsballs, such as those used for throwing, kicking, and catching in the games of rugby, American football, or Canadian football.
In this regard, a football or rugby ball has a generally prolate spheroid shape (i.e. egg-shaped) with lacing on top of the ball. The specific size, shape, and construction of the ball differ depending upon league rules and regulations. Such balls are designed to meet certain specifications. For example, the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) requires that all footballs used for gameplay are marked with two 1-inch white stripes covering one-half the circumference (i.e. the top panels) of the ball. These stripes are located about 3 inches from the end of the ball. Some rugby balls do not have lacing or stripes.
When used in play, a football and/or rugby ball is contacted by players in a variety of different ways and using a variety of techniques. For example, a football player can carry, hold, throw, and/or catch the game ball frequently during the course of a game.
The feel or touch of the game ball can affect the tempo and result of the game. For example, if the surface of a game ball is too smooth, it may be very difficult for a receiver to catch a football or for a running back to maintain the ball in his hands while running. Similarly, if the game ball has a surface that is too slick, the quarterback may have difficulty throwing the football with the desired degree of precision, or a kicker may have difficulty kicking the ball accurately. This is especially true during play in inclement weather conditions.
It would be desirable to provide game balls that have enhanced grip characteristics, as well as alternative methods for making such game balls.